Alba Ren Ravendra
OC owner: Arisa Personality * Mischievous * Troublemaker, frequently gets into fights without any obvious reason. * Short-tempered and snaps easily, though he has been more tolerating compared to his old self. * Enthusiastic, does every task given to him wholeheartedly, plus a lot of whining if the task isn't favoured but he will complete it nonetheless. *Curious, he would work his way by all means in order to get his questions answered. *Slightly dense, sometimes innuendos won't work on him. * Independent, hardly take orders from the others. * Protective, particularly to his loved ones. *Tends to crack harsh jokes to people he is comfortable with. *Instinctive, depends mostly on his instincts in making decisions. *A glutton. *Loves children. *Likes: Meat, hunting, duels, naps, dark places *Dislikes: Losing *Best skill: Hunting *Worst skill: Swimming Background He is a son of the head of the Ravendra hunter clan situated in a small village of Syaamaha in the southern part of Ashenvar and is one of the last sabretooth descendants. He was a very wild child back during his younger days and his uncontrolled manners tend to get his clan into unnecessary troubles. However, his rough attitude was mainly due to his rough childhood in which he was locked deep in a dungeon since he was an infant until he was 12 years old, and getting himself into troubles was one of his ways to get people to acknowledge him. The old myth of the Ravendra had a mention about twins as a sign of the Downfall, thus, born as one of the twins, he was believed to bring the fall of the clan, though the certainty of the myth remains unknown. He is unaware of having a twin as the fact is concealed from him until recently when another sabretooth man named Cien with similar appearance as him appeared before him, claiming that he is Alba’s brother, and eventually brought him back for a reunion with his mother, Thia Ren Ravendra. He was put under his half-sisters, Erna and Leia’s care after he was released from the imprisonment. He almost caused a clan war when he got into a fight with several members of another clan when he was 12 years old. He was kicked out of the clan and sent to Eclipse Academy by his father, Zayd Ren Ravendra to let him learn to control his poor attitude after a big failure in a mission due to the fact that he lost his temper during the mission. Eclipse Academy has turned his life 180-degree, as he started to learn about real affection, friendship and responsibility. He was given a responsibility as the Pistris House leader and he also cracked out his first love life experience after he instinctively confessed to a certain red-headed prefect, although a bit surprised that his feelings are returned by the latter. Appearance *Hair: Tied at the back, messy, Olive green *Eyes: Crimson *Misc: 3 dot-like birthmarks under the left eye, grey T-shirt, red choker Abilities and Fighting Style 'Seismokinesis' Ability to manipulate vibration that passes through mediums, mainly through his own bodily matters (voice, muscles, organs etc) and anything that is in contact with the medium. Supersonic Roar '' Silent roar that paralyses enemies within 5m distance for 10 seconds. Most frequently used skill by Alba. ''Violent Chase Focuses the intensity of the muscle pressure through vibration to increase body capability in terms of speed (mainly on legs) and strength. May cause severe muscle injuries if overused. Shapeshift (Sabretooth Tiger) Ability to transform physically into a sabretooth tiger. Mainly used for camouflage and normal hunting. Fighting Style: Fast-paced Slash Combos Alba's fighting style focuses on speed slashing, targeting the opponent's critical or blind spots. This fighting style can be applied even when he is unarmed, which he will use his own claws to deal damage. Trivia *Despite his poor attitude, he is actually an ace in his clan. *His fur changes to white in the snow, and his name is based from this trait. *Living in sheer loneliness for 12 years had his own self to develop an uncomfortable feeling around the presence of spirits. *Is called as the Walking WiFi by his EA friends due to his birthmarks being similar to a WiFi signal. Miscellaneous